Simple reasons
by Mettlei
Summary: Just a short thing. Itachi's thoughts about friendship and the reasons why he values Hidan so much. AU.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_...Simple reasons._

There was such a simple reason as to why Hidan was Itachi's best friend, the same reason why Itachi would do anything to keep the guy at his side. He would forgive and forget, anything.

Hidan was some sort of brute, yes and maybe even a bit on the dumb side at times but Itachi wouldn't change it for anything.

Itachi couldn't stand depressive people. People who went around leeching on you, telling how miserable they were just so you would pity them, the same people never open their eyes enough to see the real world and the real people around them. People who suffer every day for lesser or greater reasons. So self absorbed that they only see their pain and feed on it looking for the tiniest reasons to deepen their agony.

Itachi really detested that from the bottom of his heart, he had never been one to show compassion yet at the same time he thought that those people didn't really even deserve it.

That was why he appreciated Hidan so much.

Hidan made him feel alive. The loudness and the cockiness the guy sported was just the daily support Itachi needed. He needed someone bright around, someone who just... enjoyed the time with him as it was, not trying to dig into his heart forcefully, not trying to strip him down on a mental level, not trying to get the worst out of him.

Being the silent guy Itachi was, Hidan at his side was like a breath of life each and every day.

Hidan made him laugh, it was easy to joke with him and it was ever so easy to just be himself. He didn't have to pretend and there were no expectations Hidan would secretly hold for him.

Itachi had had all that before, people pretending and expecting, trying to bend him at their will. People accusing him for something he was innocent of, he wasn't false, he didn't lie and when he said something he really meant it...but Itachi wasn't one to repeat himself and try to convince others of something.

That was why being with Hidan was easy.

"Itachi..." Itachi looked to his side on the bed where he was sitting lazily with his back against the headboard, his legs stretched out before him balancing a plate of snacks.

They were watching a movie, a stupid one but it was alright because they could trash it together. Hidan had hated the sappy motion picture from the beginning, calling the main actor names that just made Itachi choke on his coke and spit it on his chest.

Hidan paused after saying his name, not looking at him, the violet eyes still on the screen, Hidan's hand reached to his lap, taking a bunch of chips from it before Hidan put them all in his mouth.

Itachi would have to wash the sheets after this.

"What?" Itachi finally asked when it didn't look like Hidan had the intention to enlighten him why his name was said in the first place.

"Nothing... the movie makes me think of stupid shit."

"What shit?"

Hidan shrugged but Itachi knew his friend will go on, he could always tell when Hidan was thinking hard, there was the line that formed on his forehead and his eyebrows always pulled together.

"Like for example...the dude..." Hidan waved at the screen that was just showing a young blonde man getting drunk over a heartbreak. "I don't think there is a single drop of sense in that, whoever wrote that shit was dumb as fuck or high as fuck."

"What do you mean?"

Finally Hidan looked away from the screen looking at him, the frustration was amusing to Itachi, he loved how Hidan sometimes could act like a child trying to figure out the way the world worked.

"He meets this girl okay and he falls for her, I understand that, but then they have arguments and shit and misunderstanding and whatnot, I understand that too...but it is still all bullshit, they didn't even know each other, you can't fall in love with someone in few days."

Itachi had to admit that he didn't expect it, he knew Hidan was sceptical about the whole Love thing but Hidan always kept those things to himself, yet even now Hidan's way of putting it made sense, suddenly the guy in the screen turned into a self pitying miserable being that blamed others for his failure.

"Love at first sight, or something of the sort..." he offered, his nature of always trying to justify everyone playing up.

"Yeah sure, Itachi and yet he was the one breaking up with her just because of some lame shit like duty and stuff...it is bullshit."

The last word was said with certainty that made Itachi grin as he chewed on another chocolaty treat. He turned his attention back to the TV.

That was the thing... Hidan could be negative about things, he could sometimes even be cruel and misjudging but the guy was always honest and true.

If Hidan would ever tell him to get the fuck lost from his life he would punch the guy, then he would leave.

If Hidan would ever beg him to stay, he would know for the rest of his life that he was needed and always welcomed...he already knew.

"I'm going to be sick." He removed the plate from his lap and passed it to Hidan who took it and placed it on the table by the bed, Itachi stretched his sore muscles just as the man and the woman in the movie had the happy reunion, sharing a loud and deep kiss.

"And that Itachi," Hidan pointed both hands for the screen. "..._That_ is how eating someone's face looks like." Hidan commented and Itachi laughed...

Friendship was precious to him, especially because he knew the true meaning of it.

It was not the big things, it was always the little things. The things that seemingly didn't matter and were too unimportant for anyone to notice or pay attention to.

The little things like Hidan slapping him back to reality when he was going into hysterics when his little brother got in an accident and Itachi couldn't get to the hospital in time.

Hidan telling him he looked like shit when he was down with fever and while saying that the guy pressed a cool hand on his forehead and kept it there while it turned warm, just to place the other hand then.

Hidan telling him how stupid and retarded he was when he was excitedly talking about his favourite band.

Hidan laughing his ass off when Itachi was drunk and fell ass-first into his cat's litter box.

Hidan being beside him, making him laugh...it was worth all the treasures in the world.

Yes, the reasons why Itachi valued Hidan so much were simple, and that was how it was supposed to be..._simple_.

...


End file.
